An optical link is a link that is communicated through an optical fiber. With advances in the communication technology, the bandwidth of an optical link has increased from several gigabytes per second (Gb/s) to tens of Gb/s. A transceiver on each end of the optical link is capable of transmitting and/or receiving the high bandwidth signals. In general, a driver is disposed at the transmission end, driving an optical source to achieve such high bandwidth signals.